eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
A History Lesson/Story
Farlin: "As foretold in the legends by the late King Harold of Eldevin, there are six spheres of ultimate power. These spheres are thought to contain the power of the six fundamental elements that fabricate existence itself. Many centuries ago, protective scepters containing each sphere were held by the different societies that inhabited the land. However, over time as civilisations rose and fell, only one of these scepters locations remained known. It was to be held under the protection of the Eldevin Kingdom for many generations. The knowledge of the other spheres slowly faded into myth over this time." Player: "What happened next?" Farlin: "King Harold of Eldevin was a very noble man, and in the recent times had inherited this scepter from his father. The sphere within the scepter gave him the power to help nature thrive and even control the forces of nature. Farmland produced an abundance of food for the Kingdom, wildlife flourished, and Eldevin was a happy place to live. Unfortunately, when the other spheres were eventually found they inevitably changed the course of history forever." Player: "Who found the other spheres?" Farlin: "Three miners who were probing for raw mineral veins stumbled upon a mysterious cave. It led them a great distance underground into an unusual chamber. The miners were drawn to unusual echoes in its depths, where they found a group of dragons deep in slumber. Their attentions was caught by an intense aura from one of the nests. They edged closer to discover the lost spheres. The miners were compelled by the spheres power and drew closer to inspect them. When they turned towards the spheres a dragon pounced on them. Two miners were killed, but one managed to escape back to Eldevin City. On his return he was summoned by King Harold, who knew something incredible had happened. The miner told the King about the dragons and what they possessed. The King immediately realized that the myths of the other spheres existing were indeed true." Player: "What did King Harold do next?" Farlin: "Knowing the potential threat these spheres could pose should they fall into the wrong hands, the King gathered his army. He summoned additional help from the Arcane Council, a faction of mages. He assembled five battalions of his finest knights and mages, one of whom was you, each being led by his most powerful and trusted majors: Magnus, Eamon, Davias, Nevan and Tristan. They would be the men to attempt a cunning assault devised by the General of the Army, the King's very own son Prince Ryan, in order to retrieve the spheres from the dragons' lairs. When the army got there the dragons were no longer sleeping. The spheres had now been scattered throughout the caves. The entrance to each cave was blocked by a large dragon, apparently mutated by the sphere's unique power. Many soldiers and mages were lost during the battle. The brave men on the front lines were decimated." Player: "That's awful! Did we win?" Farlin: "Well yes, but barely! When the news returned that the army had secured the caves, King Harold was evidently delighted. In celebration he crowned his five triumphant majors as his new champions. To signify this new era of greater security for Eldevin, statues of Prince Ryan and his new champtions were erected near the palace in Eldevin City. With Prince Ryan by his side the King arrived in the caves to oversee the transportation of the spheres back to the palace. There he passed on the myth his father once told him. He explained how each sphere was thought to contain the power of the six fundamental elements that fabricate existence - Nature, Blood, Fire, Ice, Light and Dark. However, the myth did not acknowledge what would happen when all six spheres be brought together. The King's curiosity got the better of him, and with his army looking on, he released the nature sphere from its protective scepter to rest with the others. The consequences of this were beyond all comprehension!" Player: "What happened?" Farlin: "The spheres paired off with their opposite counterpart and ultimately cancelled each other out. Nature with Blood, Fire with Ice, Light with Dark. This effectively ripped a hole in existence creating an unstable and violent portal into the Void which consumed the King. Through this portal was the vague image of a dark and obscure place with the King surrounded by demonic creatures. Without hesitation Prince Ryan ordered his army to pursue the King to protect and rescue him. You were one of the many brave people who obeyed. Shortly after you entered, the rip grew more volatile before imploding, temporarily draining the power from all the spheres and trapping everyone inside." Player: "I don't remember anything of it! Go on." Farlin: "Prince Ryan took temporary rule of the Kingdom while Queen Fanya grieved for the King's apparent demise. The Prince remained determined that his father was still alive. He believed that they could re-open the rip to bring the King back. He understood that they needed to find a way to harness the spheres overwhelming power, and only then they could attempt a rescue mission. Realising the impending danger of the spheres collective power he ordered his father's champions and a small battalion of soldiers to each take a sphere to the far corners of the land. They were to protect the sphere until the Prince summoned them back." Player: "Where did they take the sphere?" Farlin: "Nevan took the light sphere North-west, Eamon took the ice sphere North-East, Magnus took the fire sphere South-West, Davias took the blood sphere South, and Tristan took the dark sphere South-East. What the Prince could not have anticipated was how the influence of the spheres would slowly corrupt the champions. Without the protection of the scepter, the spheres captivated them completely. Their power altering the very land that surrounded them and soon after, their soldiers. Any thoughts of leaving the spheres behind and returning to Eldevin had been long forgotten. This intensified to the point where five new distinct territories prevailed. The champions became intent with protecting their new found land and power." Player: "Did it make them hostile?" Farlin: "Yes, unfortunately so. Tristan, protector of the Dark Sphere, was the King's most powerful and trusted champion. Yet he became overwhelmed by darkness. His greed for more power strengthened with every passing day. He has become a great threat to Eldevin and all surrounding factions. He has summoned all manner of evil, forging an empire of corrupt soldiers and demons. Now, do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?" Player: "Good news for a change!" Farlin: "The good news is that Tristan can never use the full potentional of the Dark Sphere's power. Each sphere's counterpart is keeping their power in equilibrium. In order to consume the land in darkness he must destroy the Light Sphere. Tristan knows he can't directly attack Nevan, as the Light Sphere will potentially nullify his Dark powers." Player: "And the bad news?" Farlin: "The bad news is that Tristan has recognised the danger of attacking Tristan. So he has cleverly devised a plan to overthrow King Ryan and take the Nature Sphere. He knows all too well that the Eldevin Army has been depleted. With his Dark powers leaving Nevan in a defenceless state, he could use his new found Nature powers to destroy him. Then nothing could stop him from shrouding the world in absolute Darkness!" Player: "We can't let that happen! What about the King?" Farlin: "Well, more recently Prince Ryan has worked closely with the Arcane Council in constructing mechanisms to open a stable portal to the Void, but to no avail. Using orbs they extracted from each of the spheres to feed those mechanisms, their attempts formed erratic crossover rips between our world and the Void providing access to unusual and twisted landscapes. It is from experiments that the Arcane Council has been able to open one-way rips, like the one used in Othalo to rescue you. These rips allow things to pass through from the Void with the safety of not being pulled back in. You were lucky you drifted into the rip while it was open. There are many more soldiers and mages still trapped in there. It is somewhat of a hit and miss situation, and because of the recurring memory loss of those we have rescued, we have no knowledge of King Harold's status. The Arcane Council continues to try to find ways to stabilise them enough to allow safe travel, but they are now starting to run out of orbs and out of time. We need as many soldiers and mages as possible if we are to stop Tristan's impending invasion. We have pinned our hopes on bringing back the likes of you, with proven pedigree in battle, to help bolster our depleted forces." Player: "I'll do my best!" The dialogue ends here. Category:Content